


Sneak

by Jac_Danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jac_Danvers/pseuds/Jac_Danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is an outcast and pariah. Victoire doesn't care. Free verse for M&MWPs 2011 Challenge from Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The divine world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling alone.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=6oexle)

Tip

**Toe**

Tip

**Toe**

Dark and light, the days before war

Sneaking around with the  _blonde haired boy_  


Bravado, surely, and cunning we had

Confidence, and a future we couldn't deny

**Victorious**

For a time, of course

We were unstoppable, darkness combined

And we basked and we reveled in the knowledge that

Despite my uncertainty

Come the dawn, when the smoke rose over the spires

**Victorious**

We'd be together

Looking down on the faces of our supposed chums

_The dead_

**Tip**

Toe

**Tip**

Toe

Out of the castle, into the  _abyss_  


Knowing full well that the others had stayed

Unknown, what might lie beyond the wall

Unwilling to fight for dark or for light

**Cunning?**

No, not me

Leading the line, fleeing the last stand

Ushered to safety [ _Safety? A misnomer, it did not exist_ ]

The blonde haired girl

**Cunning**

Unlike me, and beautiful at that

Had been here before, for Cedric's last stand

For our Lord's [ _My Lord? No not mine, like they thought_ ]

Resurrection

An instant, our eyes met, and I thought I knew

_Love_

_Disdain_

_Contempt_

And a feeling of loss that emptied my soul

Unwitting, unknowing, untimely

Tip

**Toe**

Tip

**Toe**

In the back alleys of Hogsmede

I keep to the shadows

Away from the dignitaries and dignified

The brave, the heroes, the respectable

**Pariah**

But not in her eyes

She comes to me, her respite from school

From the hallowed halls I once roamed

**Pariah?**

I question my label

_Can one be an outcast, when one is loved?_

And she does love me

I have to believe

There needs to be a reason to draw my next

Breath

**Tip**

Toe

**Tip**

Toe

To a hideaway far from prying eyes

Her blonde hair sparkling in the lamplight

Like her mother's

In the torchlight of Hogwarts

**Victoire**

The night of victory

When heroes emerged and the once triumphant

Fell,  _fell_ , down, down,  _down_  


To the depths

Of the pit of despair and loathing and—

**Victoire**

Her name tumbles from my lips

A redemption song from the undeserving

She's not her mother

That's not what I want

No disdain, no hatred, just

_**Victoire** _

I am a coward, and an outcast

She is  _love_ and she is  _mine_  


**Tip**

**Toe**

**Tip**

**Toe**

We sneak on borrowed time

We sneak to the recesses

For hope

For love

For  _ **Victoire**_  


We sneak

And we love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at slash and my first attempt at poetry. Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
